Aerosol containers that dispense liquid or foam products are often packaged in aerosol cans with a pressurizing agent, which acts as a propellant for dispensing the product. These aerosol cans include a dispensing valve that may be operated to dispense the contents of the aerosol container as needed. A problem with these aerosol container products is that the dispensing valve may not effectively prevent inadvertent dispensing operation prior to delivery to the end user, or when the container is stored after intermittent use. Furthermore, these valves typically comprise numerous parts made from various materials that can make the valves difficult and expensive to assemble.